Never Leave Emmett House Sitting
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: What happens if Carlisle and Esme have no choice but to leave Emmett in charge of the house


Never Leave Emmett House sitting

Disclimer: I do not own Emmett or any of the cullen's but I do own the pizza guy and other people at the door

What happen's if everyone else has to go out and they leave Emmett in charge of the house for a couple of hours

Emmett's POV

Alright! Everyone else has something to do today!

Edward and Bella are taking Nessie to the amusement park.

Carlisle and Esme have plans for a romantic date.

Rosalie is registering her car for the race car derby.

Alice of course is going shopping...what else is new with the little Pixie!.

And Jasper is in desperate need of a hunting trip.

So Carlisle and Esme have no choice but to choose me to house sit!

"I don't know if we should leave Emmett alone Carlisle...maybe we could call Jake..." Esme whispered to Carlisle

"but Mommy! Doesn't Jake have a meeting with his pack tonight...and besides...I can be a big boy! And take care of the house..." I whined

"you know honey...Emmett is right about Jakes pack meeting...and maybe it is time we give Emmett some responsibilities" Carlisle whispered even though he knew I could already hear

"oh okay...now here's the number for the fire department, the police...the hospital..." Esme said passing me numbers

"okay honey...I'm sure he'll be just fine...goodbye Emmett...be good!" Carlisle said giving me a warning

"I will Daddy!" I hollared

[An hour later]

Oh man! Esme is going to kill me...I have already broken her favorite vase and table...what am I to do now...oh I know...Charlie is coming down later this evening, I'll make super so that Esme or Carlisle won't have to...they'll be so surprised

I decided on steak, because men obviously loved steak...So I grab this container of fuel...how much do I put in again? Oh well who cares

I pour in the whole container of fuel and lit the match and threw it in the Barbque

{Boom!}

"ahh! Fire Fire Fire!" I said running around

Someone must have seen me on fire because the fire department came in no time and put the fire out

"oh geez! Rosie gave me this shirt...oh crap! And look at the Barbque! Carlisle is never going to let me live this down" I said putting my hands to my head

What to do now...oh I know! I'll order a Pizza...Charlie will love that

I picked up the phone and called the Pizza place

[A half hour later]

"here is your Pizza sir...you know I've never seen golden eyes in my life..." The pizza guy said

Oh Crap! He's suspicious!

Inpulsively I knocked the pizza guy out and threw him in our basement

"that should take care of that ...oh Emmett! You are so stupid...if the others sees what I have done they'll never let me live it down and I'll never be able to house sit or even be alone for that matter again" I said to myself

I was boiling up inside

"why can't I do anything right!" I hollared as I slammed my fist against the wall and made a huge whole in it

Holly S**t...I'm in a load of trouble

"Emmett! We're home!" Carlisle hollared

I could hear his approaching foot steps

Oh no!

"Emmett! What happened to my wall!" Esme hollared

"I got a little mad..." I said

"and my table and Vase!" Esme gasped

"I broke the vase when I ran out to get the phone...and when I tripped I broke the table" I confessed

"that's nothing...you should see your barbque Carlisle...I think Emmett blew it up" Jasper said as he walked in giggling

"what!" Carlisle said running outside "Emmett!" He hollared

"sorry Daddy..." I muttered

Carlisle walked back into the house looking angry

"oh and it gets even better Carlisle...you should see who's in our basement" Edward said

"someone is in our basement!" Carlisle said bewildered

"yep...the pizza delvery guy Emmett knocked out" Edward said

Carlisle and Esme looked at me

"well he commentd about my golden eyes...he was getting suspicious" I said in self defence

"though it is true that you had to lead him away from finding out our secret...what you did wasn't the right way to handle it Emmett...I'm afraid we won't let you house sit anymore...in fact you are never allowed to be alone again...so Jasper you are the first one to Emmett sit tommorow" Carlisle ordered

"oh Dad do I have to..." Jasper whined

"yes Jasper...we need someone responsible to look after your brother..." Carlisle said

"I'm not a baby Daddy!" I whined

"but you haven't proven to be an adult either...I'll take the shift after Jasper" Carlisle said

Man! All I want is some me time and now it is going to be spent surrounded by others...Why do I have to be such a big kid...oh! Co Co puff!

The End


End file.
